Time Toon Cops: Back In Action
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Plot: Former president Charles Roberts has woken up to a bright new future, but he learns that a new enemy has come along to ruin that future. So the Time Toon Cops must reunite to participate in a battle that'll determine the fate of the world! Update: Title has been changed.
1. Prologue: The Legacy Begins

Prologue: The Legacy Continues

Long, long ago, on planet Earth far, far away...or at least in Canerica...

Dr. Hamsterviel and his henchmen plotted to take away the presidency by traveling back in time and killing President Charles Roberts. Unfortunately for them, that plan was foiled by Commander Alexander Armington II and his crew of toons, the Time Toon Cops. One of them lived on to influence the very course of Earth's history-that one was Bert Raccoon.

After Mr. Roberts had resigned from the presidency, Bert went on to take his place as the next president of the country now known as the United States of Canerica. The former president, knowing that he'll see him again someday (and Blaze, too), lay frozen and dormant in his Cryo-Freezer, in a long and deep sleep. And it would be a long time before his wish would ever come true.

It had been 994 years, and for a long time peace and prosperity between the Toon World and the Real World reigned under the leadership of President Bert Raccoon. He made a promise that he would carry on Mr. Roberts' legacy by promoting everlasting unity between toons and humans, as well as people of all races. The gas price was 2.20 and it has ever since remained the same. Gang wars became obsolete. Poverty and famine were banished from all over the world (including Africa), and homeless people finally had real homes to call their own. In place of war and bloodshed, there was peace and harmony-in fact, the people soon forgot about the meaning of the word "hate".

It was a beautiful world to live in, with President Raccoon at the head. But little did he and his citizens know that evil was just about to prey upon Earth once again. There was an old story about an evil female spirit named Morgana, the ghost of a ruthless prostitute from the 1980s. Eager to avenge her wrongful death at the hands of the police, Morgana returned in the form of a dark vixen with burning green eyes and three long bushy tails. Almost invisible to the human and toon eye, she appears only to toon villains, helping them to resume their dream of taking over the world.

Her plan this time: to get rid of President Raccoon and rule the world with her charges. To Bert, this was a serious case of déjà vu-in his Time Toon Cop days, Dr. Hamsterviel had a similar plan with former president Charles Roberts. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then he had an idea. There was PowerPaws, a genetically engineered superhero, adored by Canericans everywhere. Something told him that she's going to need a sidekick, so Bert told his friends to go to the Dragon Cave in Detroit and bring back Charles Roberts. He already knew where the Dragon Cave was-he had been told about it many times by Mr. Roberts himself.

And so, his old friends went all the way to Detroit, to retrieve a figure that would, like Bert, change the very course of history. That person was none other than Charles Roberts A.K.A. Dragon Z, the sidekick of PowerPaws...and the hero of a brave new world.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon Returns

Chapter 1: The Dragon Returns

NIPF (National Institute for Past Figures)

June 12, 3008, Neo-Detroit, Michigan USC (United States of Canerica)

It all began in Neo-Detroit, in one of the city's Greatest Heroes Mansion, on a bright and early Sunday morning. It was bigger than a warehouse and tougher than a soldier's Quonset hut, but it had been closed for 1,000 years...until now.

A group of NIPF agents broke the door down and entered the empty building. One of them was a lead Rescuer and scientist-Miles "Tails" Prower. He led the team into the mansion while they were looking for a certain person who was frozen for over 1,000 years. As he was looking around for a secret panel that leads to the Dragon Cave, he said, "Come on, you guys! We have to find a secret panel so we can bring this person back to the 31st century to help PowerPaws."

"According to our records," said Cosmo, his wife. "This guy saved Detroit and the rest of the world from evil. He didn't trust President Bush, but he was a fan of Barak Obama, and if we find the truth that Obama didn't hurt the toons, it means that he could be on our side, too."

"Momma, did Aunt Bunnie, Dot Warner and Blaze the Cat have a crush on this guy?" said Cream.

"Don't worry, Cream," replied Tails. "We will find it." Coming upon a large red button, he said, "I found it!" He motioned the others to come over and examine the button.

"Wow! This must be the entrance to the Dragon Cave. We have to thank Gov. Aleena for letting us work in this place and retrieve the body, too."

He pushed the button, and it began to open slowly. They went into the cave, and just as soon as they entered the lights came on. In the large room there was the Dragon Car, and a vast array of computers, weapons, and suits. Right at the center was a cryogenic freezer.

"That's the Cryo-Freezer" Cyrus said. Tails rubbed the window of the Cryo-Freezer and discovered the body of legendary cop Charles Roberts, A.K.A. Dragon. His arms were crossed in the form of an X, and he was still alive and breathing, even when he appeared asleep.

Tails said, "Well, guys, we found our officer. He is alive and still breathing. Now we need take him to the NIPF in L.A. to wake him up. Skiles, call President Raccoon-let him know what we found."

"Right, I will contact him" Skiles said, taking his cell phone out and dialing the president's number.

Later, a team of movers of toon cats, foxes and rabbits came in and removed the holes of the Cryo-Freezer as they loaded it to a big cart. Then, they took it to their truck, got into their cars and trucks, and headed out to Washington DC.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Future

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Future

On that same morning in Washington DC, Bert was asleep in the bedroom at the White House. Suddenly, the cell phone on his nightstand started to ring. He picked it up and answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"President Raccoon? It's me, Skiles."

"Uh...what is it, Skiles? Is it an emergency?"

"No. But Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cyrus, and I found someone who might be able to help PowerPaws."

Bert sat rooted in shock. "You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm talking about Charles Roberts, legendary cop and ex-president of the United States. It's been 994 years since he was frozen in the Cryo-Freezer, so I think it's time we showed him what you had done for his country."

"Oh, yes...sure! We'll be right there first thing tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Mr. President. See you then!"

President Raccoon hung the cell phone up, an excited smile on his face. He stretched his arms and yawned, and started thinking back on all the great things he had done to keep his friend's legacy alive. He leaned over and tapped on the shoulder of his lovely wife, First Lady Lisa Raccoon, to wake her up. He whispered excitedly, "Lisa! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" murmured Lisa sleepily. "What's…going on, Bert?"

"Skiles just called. He told me that he and his crew have found Charles Roberts' body in Neo-Detroit. And he's inviting us to come over to the NIPF Headquarters in Los Angeles for the reawakening! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's a bit too…"

"A bit too early? Sorry, Lisa. I know it's too early, but I swear it's gonna be one opportunity we can't miss! I'll go ahead and get everybody else up to tell them the news!" He then leaned over the table and pressed the button on the intercom, speaking into it, "Calling all Raccoons! Calling all Raccoons! Wake up and meet me in the Oval Office immediately! Rise and shine!"

Bert's voice rang in the intercoms in each room all over the halls. The first people to reach the Oval Office to meet the president were his five sons. The first one resembled Bert a lot-with his bent ears and nose, he could easily pass himself off as a contestant for a look-alike contest; however, the difference is in his height, placing him to be as tall as his mother. He wore a light-tan jacket (with the Time Toon Cops insignia on the shoulder), a red T-shirt with yellow trimmings around the collar and the sleeve cuffs (just like Bert's, except that there's no yellow "B" on the front), olive-green cargo jeans, and black boots. His name was Bert Raccoon Jr., the oldest of the bunch.

The second male raccoon resembled Ralph Raccoon, except that he had light brown eyes. He wore a light-green turtleneck sweater, a black coat, and blue jeans. His name was Rocky Raccoon.

The third one was the shortest of the five. He had bent ears, a short and straight nose, and black eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with the words on it that said, "Frankie Says Relax" and blue jeans. His name was Sidney Raccoon.

The fourth raccoon had straight ears and nose, and green eyes; he also wore a white T-shirt, a blue coat, and black pants. His name was James Raccoon.

The fifth and last one was bigger and chubbier than the rest of his brothers. He had straight ears, a bent nose, and blue eyes; he also wore an orange sweater with a red vest, and blue pants. His name was Andrew Raccoon.

Bert Jr. asked, "So…what's the news, Dad?"

Rocky added, "Is it an emergency?"

"Boys," began Bert. "The reason why I called you all here is because I got a report from Skiles Prower this morning. He said he and the others have found my old friend in a Cryo-Freezer in Neo-Detroit. His name is Charles Roberts…the ex-president of this country. Now, the first thing we're going to do tomorrow is to head out to Los Angeles and witness Mr. Roberts' reawakening. I can't wait to show him all the things I did to make Canerica much safer than ever before. So we all have to get ready…"

On the next morning, everyone was gathered at the NIPF HQ in L.A., California. Dewey Duck was a reporter for NBC (many famous TV stations had somehow survived all these years) and he was reporting about a legendary hero, who at that very moment would be emerging out of his Cryo-Freezer.

With a microphone in his hand, he began, "Good morning, Canerica. This is Dewey Duck for NBC 16 Washington D.C., and I am here at the NIPF HQ in Los Angeles, California. The toon action group, the Rescuers, have just announced that they are going to bring out a legendary cop, known by the name of Charles Roberts A.K.A. Dragon Z, the 44th ex-President of the USA. His wife Blaze the Cat, his friends, and even the President of United States of Canerica, Bert Raccoon and his family, will be here for the opening of Charles' Cryo-Freezer."

The TV screen then cut to a clip from the past, showing banners of Charles' face standing tall, as well as pictures of him, too. The clip was from the 2013 presidential election, with him as the winner. He was responsible for changing the weapons into stunner guns, so that there'd be no killing, and he also added new devices to keep the buildings from getting knocked down by hurricanes, tornados and earthquakes. Another clip showed him ending the war, and making sure that it would never happen again. And since he was in the Cryo-Freezer, Bert took over and it happened, too. He announced a new law, saying that toons and humans can get along and that they can have the same rights as humans. He was the one who led the toons action agents against the anti-toon haters. Another one showed him as the 21-time WWE and TNA World Champion, passing the fair record 16 times. And the last one showed him going to Africa, helping victims in the 2013 Hurricane Brandy disaster that hit Cape Town and Johannesburg, South Africa. He gave them food and water, and also helped them rebuild Cape Town and most of Johannesburg.

Tails was on the platform, about to deliver his speech to the toons and humans as they watched and listened. In front of him were reporters form CTBS (Canerican Toon Broadcasting Station), NBC, ABC, FOX, and WB.

He said, "Hello, my fellow toons and humans. I am Miles 'Tails' Prowers, historian of the SFPH, the Search and Find Past Heroes, and I am here to show you a Cryo-Freezer that was discovered in the dragon cave that we found. Inside it is a legendary hero, cop and ex-president of USA back in 2015, and starting today we will release him from his deep sleep. Following this, he will become PowerPaws' new sidekick-as of right now, I had recently sent my team of technicians to work in his dragon cave so he and PowerPaws can have new gadgets, new transports and training equipment. So, Canericans young and old, I give you Charles Roberts AKA Dragon Z!"

As they opened his Cryo-Freezer, he was already wearing his old clothes. His eyes began to open, and he looked at the crowd, and at the NIPF building. Then, he saw Blaze the Cat and Bert Raccoon, with First Lady Lisa Raccoon, his sons Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew, and his daughter Moselle. Little Moselle was a charming 6-year-old, who took after her mother.

Coming out of his Cryo-Freezer, Charles exclaimed happily, "Bert! Finally, after all these years you became president! I'm so happy for you, pal!" He shook hands with Bert and said hello to Lisa and the kids, giving them hugs and handshakes. Then, he turned to Blaze and smiled at her. He said, "Hello, love. Did you miss me?"

"Charles, I'm so happy to see you again," Bert replied. Behind him was a crowd of toons and humans, cheering at the sight of their old hero. Bert continued happily, "It's been 994 years, and we've been thinking about you for a long time! Would you like a tour of the new-and-improved USA?"

Charles smiled and said, "Why, sure!"

Tails stopped him, saying, "But first, we need to get you some new clothes, Mr. Roberts-your old ones are beginning to tear."

Charles looked at his clothes, chuckled nervously, and said, "Oh, yeah, they must be 994 years old." Everyone laughed.

Blaze ran in and hugged him. Charles hugged her back, saying, "Blaze, I missed you. Now we're back together at last." Blaze kissed Charles, and he kissed her back while smiling to her. Blaze whispered, "Yes, my love, I missed you, too."

Tails led Charles to the dressing room for new clothes. Bert said to Alexander Armington II (the former Time Toon Cops commander), "I think Charles should be a Mixer like PowerPaws. That way, it can boost his Dragon Z powers."

"I know Charles' fusion as a dragon and a cat," said Alex II. "So, if we mix the two together and put it into him, he will be a cat-dragon toon Mixer, just like her."

"That's a good idea!" said Dexter, the boy genius. "And then he can meet PowerPaws, too."

Lisa added, "Maybe we can ask Charles if he wants to be a Mixer like her."

Bert replied, "That will have to wait. Once he comes out, we will ask him."

Then Ace Armington came over, with his wife Lisa Simpson-Armington at his side. Ace said, "What's going on?"

"We're going to turn Charles Roberts into a Mixer," said Bert. "We'll pair him up with PowerPaws, and together they'll be saving the world in no time."

Ace was shocked. He said, "Are you crazy? The last time the world was saved was that 994 years ago you stopped Dr. Hamsterviel!"

"Times have changed, Ace. There's a new threat coming to our empire, and it'll be up to those two to stop it."

Charles came out of the dressing room in his brand-new suit. Bert said to him, "Mr. Roberts, I have the greatest pleasure to welcome you to the future."

"The future?" said Charles. "What year is it?"

"Glad you asked," answered Bert. "Today is Monday, on June 13, 3008. The world you know in your day has undergone many great and miraculous changes. Bloody wars have ceased, toons and humans are getting along just fine, poverty and famine no longer exist, racism is blotted out...and the gas price is still 2.20. As the president of the United States of Canerica, I have faithfully picked up where you left off by making the world a much better place."

Charles looked around in wonder. Everything in the world had indeed changed over a course of 994 years. And throughout those years, Bert had carried out all the promises that Mr. Roberts had made to the people while he was president. Toons and humans were living together in peace, and all the bad things that had happened to them in the past were completely wiped away.

Charles asked, "You did all this...for me?"

"Sure did!" Bert replied cheerfully. "And it's all according to what you said in your letter. I joined the USA and Canada to make the very country that you are now standing on. Oh, and that ballad based on my exploits involving Dr. Hamsterviel? Well, they finally wrote it."

"What happened to the Time Toon Cops? You know-all of your friends?"

"The agency's still going strong, but as for the originals of the force, they're retired, just like I am. Right after we stopped Dr. Hamsterviel, we went our separate ways and began to pursue different jobs. And as for me, I had appointed some of my friends, as well as some others, to be cabinet members."

"Whatever happened to Vice-President Bugs?"

"He resigned after becoming involved in a scandal about the carrot marketing industry. In his place is my friend, Ralph Raccoon."

"Oh, so Ralph is Vice-President now? Where's his wife?"

"Melissa's living with him."

"So...what about the cabinet members?"

"Oh, yes, the cabinet members. My buddy Cedric Sneer is the Secretary of State, Brandy Harrington's the Secretary of the Treasury, and Mickey Mouse, well, he's still the Secretary of Defense. And there's Jitters A. Dog, the Secretary of the Interior-when I offered him the position, he told me he wasn't sure if he was going to accept it, but he took it and started to get used to it. There's Buster Bunny, Secretary of Agriculture, Mr. Jinks the Secretary of Commerce, Yosemite Sam the Secretary of Labor, and Fall Apart Rabbit the Secretary of Health and Human/Toon Services. You know Lisa Simpson-Armington, Ace's wife-she's the Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. And there's Donald Duck the Secretary of Transportation, Yakkey Duck the Secretary of Energy, Super Snooper the Attorney-General, Fawn Deer the Secretary of Education, Sylvester Cat the Secretary of Veterans Affairs, and finally, Porky Pig the Secretary of Homeland Security...whew! How long have I been saying this?"

"Nearly two minutes, Mr. President," said Dexter, looking at his watch.

"Now," continued Bert. "I suppose you don't know why we brought you here in the first place. Here's why: there's been a rumor going around that an evil female spirit named Morgana is after me, and she's using all the toon villains as her puppets to accomplish her feat. You may remember that the toon villains are the ones we caught in the assassination attempt 994 years ago, and they had been already sentenced to 2,000 years in jail and 1,000 hours of community service. There are some laws concerning the protection of prisoners and the possibility that they will never escape, but unfortunately Morgana plans to override the situation and set the villains free anyway. And once she does that, this could be the end of Canerica and everything that I've worked for."

"So, you woke me up from my long sleep," said Charles. "Just for this?"

"Yes, Mr. Roberts, but that's only the beginning. We will jump-start your new mission with one simple question: are you ready to become...a Mixer?"

Charles was curious. He asked, "What's a Mixer?"

"A creature of a mixed ancestry," replied Bert. "And one with extraordinary powers. You still have your superpowers, right?"

"Right."

"And since you still possess the Dragon powers, we're going to turn you into a cat-dragon hybrid. After that, you will get to meet the famous PowerPaws."

"PowerPaws? Who is she?"

Leading him away, Bert said, "You'll soon find out..."


	4. Chapter 3: The Transformation

Chapter 4: The Transformation

Bert led Charles into the Transformation Room down the hall. The scientists were busy mixing the toon dragon/toon cat DNA and getting ready to inject it into his body. Charles was not happy. He whispered to Bert nervously, "Bert, you need to put me to sleep on this one. I'm still nervous having needles in me."

Bert replied, "All right, Charles-I'll do that for you since you are ready." He went over to tell the scientists, Professor I.Q, Sue and Mary Test, letting them know about his friend's predicament with hypodermic needles. Sue nodded and replied, "OK, Mr. President. We will put him to sleep for 30 seconds."

Bert came back to Charles and said, "They're ready for you now, Charles. They will put you to sleep for 30 seconds, so you don't have to look at them."

Charles smiled and went over to the bed. He said, "Thanks, Bert."

He got on the bed and lay still as Mary put a gas mask on his nose and mouth. The sleeping gas kicked in, and soon he went to sleep. After rubbing witch hazel on his arms, they put the two needles into both of them. The Toon Dragon/Toon Cat DNA entered his body, and once it was done he woke up. He had become a Toon Cat with a dragon tail and dragon claws, and his dragon wings grew out of his back. He was no longer a human, but he still got his eyes.

After looking himself over, Charles smiled and said, "Cool! I'm a cat, dragon, and a human. So this is what a Mixer looks like."

Bert nodded and replied, "Yes, Mr. Roberts-you are now officially the second mixer in Canerica." Walking away, he continued, "Follow me-let's go meet PowerPaws so she can see you." Charles Roberts, now a Toon Cat/Dragon/Human Mixer, followed Bert to meet PowerPaws.

In the Holographic Room, a female raccoon was fighting a horde of ninjas in the Japanese countryside. Using her ultimate kung fu moves, she took down the bad guys in a matter of seconds. She was about to defeat another set of ninjas when Bert's voice flowed in through the intercom: "PowerPaws, you can stop your training activities for a bit now. Someone is here to meet you."

PowerPaws paused, and realizing that it was Bert calling her, she shouted, "Okay! I'll be out in a sec!" Then, clapping her paws, she said, "Computer, turn off Training Sequence 12!"

The scenery instantly melted away before her eyes, turning back into a virtual reality room, with metal walls. PowerPaws walked out of the Holographic Room and met Bert outside. Bert, introducing Charles said, "This is your new sidekick, PowerPaws. His name is Charles Roberts."

"Charles Roberts?" she asked. "The former President of the United States?"

"You can call him Dragon Z, if you want to," replied Bert.

PowerPaws walked around Charles, looking him over. She had read all about him in the newspapers and even watched documentaries about him, but now he looked entirely different. He had become a Mixer, yet still in her eyes he was human. Then, she nodded and said, "He looks different. But I still see the human in him-that's the kind of sidekick I like."

"And he also has his Dragon superpowers, too. He can fly, spew fire, and he can jump to anywhere in the world."

PowerPaws smiled. She said to Charles, "I guess you might make a great sidekick after all. Come on-you want to train with me? You gotta learn a few things before you get started on the new mission." Charles followed PowerPaws into the Holographic Room. He said to himself, "I think I'm going to love the future..."


	5. Chapter 4: The Rise Of Morgana

Chapter 4: The Rise of Morgana

One cold and foggy night in the city of New York, a 28-year-old man was kneeling at the grave of the infamous Morgana O'Shannon, a cruel prostitute with a taste for blood and gore. Many years ago, she was wanted for the murder of 200 men, all of them being her customers/victims.

It was said that as soon as she catches a man awaiting her services, she would hack them to pieces and use them as ingredients in her "Blood Soup". If the wife of the man she murdered points a finger at her, she'd retaliate by killing that woman and the kids, too. Because of the grisly use of the ax she employed, she was often nicknamed the "Lizzie Borden of Manhattan". Eventually, she was captured by the police, sentenced to death, and after dying by way of lethal injection she was buried in an old junkyard-the people were afraid that her evil presence would corrupt the bodies of their loved ones, so they buried her over there, so that her soul wouldn't bother them ever again. However, they were simply unaware of her last words that were engraved on her tombstone: "I shall have my revenge."

Shortly before her death, Morgana had dreamed of ruling the world, a world where no policeman, judge, or angry mob would lay a hand on her for as long as she lived. She never lived to make her dream come true-she had died in the 1980s, at the height of her murderous career. The people thought she'd be gone for good, but they were wrong. She declared that she would get her revenge...a prophecy that would soon come to pass on that very night.

With the wind rustling his long mouse-brown hair, the man chanted something in an ancient language. It was so undecipherable, nobody could understand it or know where it came from-only ghosts with dark hearts can respond to that strange tongue. As soon as he was finished, the surface of the grave began to glow a bright red. Then, it all exploded in a ferocious fire, blowing the man away. He cowered behind a couple of rotting tin trash cans until he heard a demonic female voice shouting, "WHO DARES TO AWAKEN THE CURSED SOUL OF MORGANA O'SHANNON?"

The man crept out from behind the trash cans and muttered meekly, "It's...me. Are you, by any chance, Morgana?"

The ghostly figure materialized before him. It appeared in the form of a dark black vixen with burning green eyes and three long bushy tails. It said, "It is as I am. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Jackson Roberts, ma'am," the man replied.

Jackson Roberts was the older brother of Charles, who hailed from Novi, Michigan. At the age of 10, he was shunned by his parents, since they loved his brother more than him. As he stewed in his jealousy, darkness consumed him, and he turned evil. With this, he killed the parents-he was eventually banished to Scotland, never to be seen again. When Jackson was in his teens, he faced a Highlander magician named Duncan McCloud, and sliced his head off to gain his immortal powers. Now, he was feared in the entire world, but then he disappeared when PowerPaws tried to find him and capture him. When he heard that his brother Charles was here in the future, he made a vow that he would get his revenge on him to see who will be the last Roberts on Earth. And the only way to do that was to summon up the spirit of Morgana.

"So, you are Jackson Roberts," said Morgana. "The brother of the former 44th President of the United States. Is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Jackson with a nod. "I've summoned you to grant me one request."

"Name it."

"I beg you to help me find my brother-I have a bone to pick with him."

Morgana stared at him for some time, before bursting in haughty laughter. Then, she said, "You're the kind of person who's eager to commit an act of revenge, like me. All right-I'll grant you the request, but you'll have to do something for me in return."

"What is it?"

"I want you to set free Dr. Hamsterviel and his minions."

"But they're in jail and currently serving a sentence! Why would you want them?"

"They are to be my instruments for achieving my plans for world domination. I want them to join me in overthrowing the governments of the earth and torment the foolish mortals with our malicious deeds. I've been waiting many years for an opportunity to do this."

"And what will you give me if I succeed in fulfilling your plans?"

Morgana thought for a while, before replying smugly, "I'll fetch you the most beautiful girl in all the universe."

Jackson smiled. He had so many crushes in his childhood, and he only ended up being turned down by them. Now he'll finally get a girl and kill the very sibling he despises the most!

"Now, come away with me, Jackson," said Morgana, strolling over to his Dark Hover Car. "We'll free the villains and unleash unspeakable evil on the face of this planet!"

Jackson followed her inside, and they drove away from the junkyard. Jackson asked, "What's the first thing you're going to do?"

Morgana replied, "I have brought a To-Do list on evil deeds. Beginning with Evil Deed#1, we'll kidnap the president."

"You mean, President Bert Raccoon?"

"Exactly. Without him, all the citizens would be helpless and weak."

"I thought you were going to free the villains first."

Hearing that, Morgana growled and muttered, "Fiddlesticks..." Then she said, "This changes the plans. Now, the first deed is to help the bad guys escape and then we'll kidnap President Raccoon. How does that sound?"

"Yes," replied Jackson with a wicked smile. "And here's another-we'll set a trap and lure my brother and PowerPaws into it. They'll never see it coming!"

They laughed evilly as they continued driving out of New York City, their laughter echoing throughout the streets. Unbeknownst to them, somebody was eavesdropping on their conversation in the junkyard-a female fox. She gasped in horror and said, "Morgana, teaming up with Jackson Roberts? I've got to warn President Raccoon and the others right away!" And with that, she disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Love At First Sight

Chapter 5: Love At First Sight

As Charles was training with PowerPaws in the Holographic Room, the female fox came in to warn Bert and his friends. A worried look was on her face.

"Oh, Vanessa!" said Bert, surprised. "Long time no see! What's going on?"

Vanessa, the fox, replied, "President Raccoon, I've got bad news. I saw Charles' evil brother Jackson Roberts summoning Morgana up from the dead, and now she is back and coming to free the prisoners, capture you, and trap Dragon Z and PowerPaws."

Hearing this, Bert buried his face in his paws. He muttered, "What? Oh, great, he did that now. This not going to be good."

Lisa Simpson-Armington came over and said, "No need to fear, Mr. President. I sent an E-mail telling Bentley Raccoon to gather all of our teams back together."

Charles and PowerPaws stopped their training routine and came out of the Holographic Room. Charles asked, "Bentley?"

"Yes, it's Bentley Raccoon," replied Lisa. "World-famous movie/TV actor and spokesperson for various products and food franchises such as Coca-Cola and McDonalds. He's also the author of his best-selling autobiography, _The Other Side of the Forest_."

Vanessa squealed happily and said, "Oh, that Bentley Raccoon? I LOVE him! I'm his #1 fan!"

Just then, a familiar voice called out from down the hall, "President Raccoon! Where you at, pal?"

Recognizing the voice as that of Hunter from the Road Rovers, Bert said, "It looks like they're here."

The steel door opened, and the newly reunited Time Toon Cops filed in. Following behind them was a young male raccoon in his mid-20s, wearing a neat white suit. He took the shiny black shades from his face and polished it with his handkerchief before putting them back on again. Charles said, "Are you...?"

"Bentley Raccoon, at your service," the raccoon replied coolly. "You must be Charles Roberts. It's so great to see you again."

"Me, too," said Charles, shaking hands with Bentley. "Man, you haven't changed a bit over the years!"

"Yep. Just worked my way up from being a 10-year-old wiz kid to being a big, flashy Hollywood superstar." Bentley turned to Bert and said, "I've brought our old friends here, just like I promised, Bert."

Bert nodded and, walking back and forth, he said to the toons, "Now, I know you're wondering why I brought you guys here in the first place-the whole world is in danger once again."

"No, it isn't," said Falco incredulously.

Bert said in exasperation, "But you've got to believe me!" He proceeded to tell the toons about Jackson, Morgana, and their plans to set the villains free and take over the world. He concluded, "And if I'm not here to keep things in order, we'll all be doomed!"

The toons, after listening to his story, nodded. Nose Marie said, "All right-we'll do it."

Charles said, "Don't worry-I know everything about my brother. He will pick a place to hold as hostage to lure me and PowerPaws to him."

Just then, the VideoPhone was turned on, and Jackson's face appeared on it. He boomed wickedly, "Hey, there, Time Toon Jerks!"

"Jackson!" shouted Charles angrily. "I know you and Morgana are behind this!"

Jackson replied, "I see you brought my brother back from the Cryo-Freezer. That's good, because Mom and Dad are dead thanks to me-I killed them. Let me tell you the dirty truth about your parents, Charles-your dad was a Neko Cat human and your mother was a Female Toon Dragon who can turn into a human, like Jake Long's mother. Now, if you want to face me, I want you to bring PowerPaws with you. I am at the Neo-Fairlane Mall in Neo-Dearborn, holding this place hostage, so you better come. If you don't, then..." He picked up a frightened 18-year-old female Toon Raptor and continued maliciously, "I will have fun with this one! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! So, you got 24 hours to-"

Morgana growled off-screen, "JACKSON! You were supposed to kidnap the president, you idiot!"

Chastised, Jackson let the Toon Raptor go. He said to Charles, "Anyway, you'd better come or the whole world will feel my wrath! Get the picture?" The signal cut off and the VideoPhone disappeared out of sight. The toons were shocked.

Charles said, "Oh, man! I knew he was evil. I think it's time to end this mess, but I need go to Neo-Detroit to get my Dragon Sword from the Dragon Cave."

"What did your brother do in the past?" asked Bright Eyes.

Charles replied, "OK, but I'm warning you-this will be gross. You see, back in the day when he was banished to Scotland, he was a rapist. When toon girls turn him down, he rapes every one of them, and now he's going to do it again. Like me, he also received jumper powers and the power to kill anyone who wants this power to stop. Since the controls in your time are dead, he can do whatever he wants, so I have to stop him."

The toons were shocked to hear this and they started gagging. Sonic said, "Oh, man, that was sick. I doubted that he will never go _that_ low."

PowerPaws said, "Charles, let's go to your Dragon Cave to get that sword and stop your brother, and also stop Morgana, too."

Mickey Mouse added, "Yes. And in the meantime, I will put guards around President Raccoon and his family so they can be safe." Just as he said that, the lights suddenly blew out and the entire room went dark. Evil laughter echoed throughout the room, and the toons heard Bert, Lisa, Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, and Moselle scream. When the lights came back on, the presidential family was gone. All that was left was Bert's favorite watch (with a Canadian flag on it) and Moselle's little Barney the Sheepdog stuffed toy. Mickey Mouse continued nervously, "Well, maybe the whole Secret Service thing wasn't working out as well."

"President Raccoon's gone!" exclaimed Slippy. "And so are his folks! Where did they go?"

"They've been kidnapped," said PowerPaws. "Jackson and Morgana must be behind this."

"He's right," said Lilo. "Now, the whole world is doomed! What are we going to do?"

PowerPaws replied, "Only one thing to do-save the president and the world! Let's go, Time Toon Cops!"

Everybody started leaving the NIPF building, except for Bentley and Vanessa. Bentley said, "Well, here we go again-saving the world from evil. I knew I should've quit the movie and TV business."

Vanessa sighed and said, "And I could've quit my job as a photographer." They looked at each other for some time. She continued, "Still, I'm so excited that you're here at last."

"Same for me," replied Bentley. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vanessa Armington, from New York," said Vanessa. "I'm Alexander Armington II's cousin. What about you?"

"Bentley Raccoon, from Hollywood. I'm an actor."

The two smiled. They were starting to fall in love. Suddenly, Mr. Whiskers came in and said, "Bentley! Vanessa! What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Bentley and Vanessa looked at each other again, shrugged their shoulders, and went to follow the Time Toon Cops.

Meanwhile, in Neo-Cincinnati at the Raven Lair, a female half-human/half-Toon Raven was watching TV. She had seen Jackson challenging PowerPaws and Charles Roberts aka Dragon Z to a fight. While grabbing her sword and putting it on her back, the hybrid said, "So, Jackson, my half-brother, you're challenging my other half-brother Charles and his friend PowerPaws to a fight. Well, I'll be there to face you, too, because only one of us will be the only Highlander in the world, and that will be me-Selena Roberts, the Raven." Then, she flew out of the cave towards Neo-Dearborn to face her half-brother Jackson.


	7. Chapter 6: The Scourge

Chapter 6: The Scourge

It was June 14, 3008-today was Vice-President Ralph Raccoon's birthday. He and his family were staying at Long Island, New York, to celebrate this momentous occasion. His wife Melissa and his five-year-old daughter Dolly were with him, and so were his brother George and his sister-in-law Nicole. Melissa, who was nine months pregnant, asked Ralph, "Are you sure this is the place where you want to celebrate your birthday, Ralph?"

"Of course, Melissa," replied Ralph. "As soon as we find a comfortable little restaurant, we'll get the ball rolling."

Dolly piped up, "What ball, Daddy?"

Ralph laughed and said, "No, not a real ball, honey-it's just a figure of speech."

After hearing that, Dolly laughed and said, "Oh, Daddy! You're so funny!"

Blaze the Cat were also among the guests invited to Ralph's party. Holding her hand and walking beside her was a little two-year-old raccoon toddler. He looked just like the miniature version of Bert, except that he had bright purple fur and glowing amber eyes. The baby's name was Charles Roberts II, A.K.A. "Charlie".

She had sworn that she would never forget her husband, but as the years went by, she soon forgot about him and started having an affair with Bert Raccoon, with little Charlie being the resulting offspring. When she heard the news that Charles was coming back, she was terrified and afraid that he would find out about her extramarital escapades. Fortunately, Charles had been known to love little children, and it didn't matter if he wasn't the biological father of any son or daughter in his family. It was now time for her to introduce her husband to the very child he never knew he had.

Arriving at a quaint little restaurant just 20 miles from the ocean, Ralph said, "This is it."

Everybody cheered and proceeded to enter. Suddenly, Evil Ralph and Evil Melissa burst out of the doors, surprising the family. Evil Ralph said, "Ralph Raccoon, you and your family are under arrest!"

"Arrested?" asked Ralph, puzzled. "For what?"

Throwing a net over them, Evil Melissa answered maliciously, "For being on the side of that dreaded president Bert Raccoon _and_ being such jerks!" They laughed evilly as they dragged the net, as Ralph and the others started screaming and kicking, struggling to free themselves.

On board the cruise ship Carnival, Cedric Sneer and his wife Sophia were having a nice dinner. Just then, their evil selves, disguised as waiters, appeared before the startled couple. Before they could say anything, they put pieces of chloroform-saturated cloth on their mouths, and once Cedric and Sophia were unconscious, they dragged them away, much to everyone's fright.

In San Francisco, Schaeffer and Broo were attending the Annual International Sheepdog Convention. At a hotel room, someone knocked on the door and said, "Telegram for Mr. Schaeffer!" Schaeffer went over to the door and picked up the paper that was inserted under the door. Reading it, he said, "What's this? 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're going to the mall, And the little puppy, too!'. Broo, come look what it says on-" Just as he said that, the paper instantly transformed into a steel kennel box, trapping Schaffer and Broo. They tried to escape, but they were shocked by electric bars.

Watching the entire cast of "The Raccoons" being captured, Morgana laughed and said to Dr. Hamsterviel, "It's working! My wish is finally coming true! Are there any preparations for the Doom Ray, Hamsterviel?"

"It's doing great, Your Majesty," answered Dr. Hamsterviel. "Just a few more alterations, and then it's goodbye to planet Earth!"

"Brilliant!" said Morgana triumphantly. "I can't wait to see the look on the president's face when he sees his dreams for world peace being crushed to bits! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Do you want us to capture anybody else?"

"Let me see...how about all the other world leaders? Can't have an earth-destroying party without them."

Dr. Hamsterviel was shocked. He said, "But we just captured the president and his friends. Kidnapping the others might take weeks!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Morgana, giving Hamsterviel a cold stare. "Then how about _me_ taking over the business, while _you_ and your goons spend the rest of your lives in the dirt? And besides, I'm not going to pay you _anything_ for your services."

This made Dr. Hamsterviel blow his top. He fumed, "Why, you...you..." He sighed, before walking away and muttering half-heartedly, "As you wish, Your Majesty..."

Morgana grinned and said, "Ha! That's what I thought."

Dr. Hamsterviel went over to Belladonna and Evil Bert, who were busy creating a potion to use in the Doom Ray. He said, "I can't believe it! First she sets us free, and then she treats us like we're a bunch of morons! Some leader she was..."

"You got that right," replied Evil Bert, grabbing a test tube full of hot glowing plutonium. "I told you we should've never trusted her in the first place."

Belladonna asked, "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Dr. Hamsterviel thought for a long time. Then, he answered, "I've got it! We're going to hold a mutiny against her! We'll join the good side and defeat that big, ugly old bossy queen!"

Evil Bentley said, "That's impossible, Hamsterviel! Those Time Toon Cops beat us and put us in jail, remember? We're not going to go through that again."

"I know," said Dr. Hamsterviel. "But _this_ time we're going to join their team, and stop Morgana from destroying the world! Villains, throw off the yokes of servility! It's time to revolt!"

The toon villains stopped work on the Doom Ray and began shouting angrily at Morgana. Noticing this, Morgana fumed and said, "What are you buffoons doing?"

Dr. Hamsterviel shouted boldly, "Morgana, the time has come for us to leave your grip and go over to the good side, to vanquish this despicable crime from the face of the earth!"

Morgana became even angrier. She shouted, "Joining the good side, huh? You bunch of nuts and bolts aren't worthy of operating my evil machine! Get out-Jackson and I are going to do this ourselves anyway! You...are...all...FIRED!"

Her shouting blew the toon villains straight out of the Neo-Fairlane Mall. Now out on the streets, they were determined to find the Time Toon Cops and join them in defeating Morgana. Dr. Hamsterviel walked off, saying, "Come on! Let's go find those heroes...wherever they are."

Meanwhile, inside, Bert and his family were inside a metal cage, witnessing the event. Bert said to Morgana, "Did you kick the villains out just because they couldn't follow your orders?"

"I did, Mr. Raccoon," replied Morgana, smiling slyly. "Indeed I did. Now Jackson and I are the only ones left here, and we're getting ready to prepare the Doom Ray for worldwide destruction. But first, we're going to set it to kill you."

Lisa gasped in horror. She asked, "Kill us? You're going to kill us?"

"That'll be the Doom Ray's first target, along with everyone on earth. Of course, you'll die if Charles and PowerPaws don't get here."

"You're not going to get away with it, Morgana!" said Sidney boldly. "You're nothing but a wicked old lady!"

Morgana pressed a button implanted on the side of her throne, and in an instant the cage began to stun the prisoners with a powerful electroshock. After she was done, she said, "I'll press this little button again if you dare to fire hurtful words at me. Just remember that I am your ruler now, and you're nothing but a couple of freaks." She laughed wickedly as the prisoners hung their heads in shame.

"I guess we're gonna be trapped here forever," said Ralph. "I mean, not forever, but we're going to die. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Ralph," said Bert mournfully. "We'll just wait for a miracle."

Blaze the Cat, holding her dear son tightly, wept and whispered, "Oh, Charles...where are you? I hope you can make it in time to help us in this crisis..."


	8. Chapter 7: A Bitter Reunion

Chapter 7: A Bitter Reunion

"We'd better hurry before it's too late," said Charles. He and PowerPaws were at the entrance to the Dragon Cave. Blaze and her son was with them (strangely enough, they had managed to break free from Morgana's cage and leave the mall in secret). Turning to Blaze, he continued, "We'll meet you at the Neo-Fairlane Mall, so be there." Then, he and PowerPaws jumped inside the hole to his Dragon Cave while Blaze was looking on.

"Be careful, my love," whispered Blaze. "Good luck." She turned and told an old British-style nanny (who looked much like Mary Poppins) to watch Charlie while she's off to join the others.

Back inside the Neo-Fairlane Mall, Jackson was sharpening his Dark Sword. He looked at the Raccoon family, all of them trapped in the cage, and smiled wickedly. With him were a bunch of his henchmen: Lucemon, Piedmont, a Shadow Luga named Storm, a Shadow Lucario named Lax, and the Cyorax (Robot Soldiers from Power Rangers SPD). Just as soon as they arrived at the mall, Jackson smiled and said, "Well, that was quick-you did a nice job giving my brother and his friends a good scare."

Just then, Morgana appeared. Back from shopping at an ammunition shop, probably. Jackson noticed her and said, "Your Majesty! My sidekicks are here to help you pursue your plans to destroy the world."

Morgana smiled. Then, she started walking around, thinking. She said, "Thank you, Jackson. I finally see that you got some help, too." Jackson smiled back, before going over to the cage. The Raccoon family couldn't see Morgana, let alone hear her. He replied, "They didn't get caught by the TTC because they went back to the Digital World. They were lucky when I found them, and now they are working for me. The Robot Soldiers that Brood Wing sent me were good, too."

Bert said, "What you going to do to us? I know you are talking to Morgana."

Jackson was shocked at hearing this, but then he turned to Morgana and said, "Did you hear that, Your Highness? That stinking president can't see you, but he already knows you are there." He continued maliciously, "Of course, I've got a place for their doom."

"Tell me, Jackson," asked Morgana, grinning evilly. "What is it?"

Jackson turned to his henchmen and said, "Take them to the old AMC Star Theater, while I set up 4 movies to make them watch, and don't forget to set the bombs around the building, too."

Bert and his family gasped in shock. Bert said, "Oh, no! No! Anything but that!"

"That's right, President Raccoon," replied Jackson. "You, your family, and your buddies will be watching 4 movies. Most of them are long, but when that last move is over the bombs will go off. Let's say I set them to blow up in about...ten hours and zero minutes! So, enjoy the 4 movies I picked out for you, because it will be your last."

"What 4 movies have you picked out for us, Jackson?" asked Lisa fearfully. She hated bad movies, especially the ones that are extremely long.

Jackson answered, "The titles are _Live Free or Die Hard_, _Unleashed_, _The Replacement Killers, _and_ Volcano High the MTV Version. _I hope you have a nice time watching the movies because you and your family will be dead!" He said to his henchmen "Take them to the theater and set up the movies and bombs, and do it pronto!"

Morgana was stunned. Then, she fumed, "That...was...IT?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jackson replied. "I'm afraid it is."

She grabbed him by the neck and shouted in his face, "YOU MORON! That wasn't even part of my plan! I was going to kill them with my Doom Ray. What do four long movies have to do with causing the death of Bert Raccoon and his family?"

Jackson managed to choke out a reply: "It's-it's because I thought it'd be...cool! Like-a cure!"

Morgana thought for a moment. Then, dropping Jackson onto the ground, she said, "Well, if you really say so." She turned to the henchmen, who were still standing there. She barked, "DO AS HE SAYS!" And they left, taking the Raccoon family to the movies. Jackson smiled and said, "So is that cool enough?" Morgana nodded and said, "Yes, Jackson. I'd hate to be a guest at his funeral." Then, they headed on over to the theater.

In the Star Theater, the henchmen were tying the Raccoon family to their seats. Moselle shouted, "Let us go, you big meanies!"

"Oh, yeah?" taunted Lax. "Who's gonna make us?"

"Me! Moselle Raccoon, the president's daughter!" With that, she stepped on Lax's foot real hard. Lax screamed out loud and hopped around carrying his swollen foot. Piedmont groaned and muttered, "Coward..." He proceeded to stuff a piece of cloth into Moselle's mouth and bound her hands and feet to the seat. He snickered to the angry six-year-old, "Let's see if you can get out of _this_ one!"

The Raccoon family were now all bound and gagged, and Jackson started to put _Live Free and Die Hard_ first into the Automatic Movie Machine. The second one was Jet Li's _Unleashed_, the third _The Replacement Killers_, and the fourth _Volcano High_. As he came out of the booth, he looked down at the Raccoon family. He said evilly, "Enjoy your movies-it will be your last! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He went outside to check and make sure that the bombs around the theater were all set, and told his robots to guard the interior and exterior of the building.

Jackson, Morgana, and the thugs went back into the mall. Jackson said to Morgana, "Now, all we have to do is wait for PowerPaws and my brother to show up."

Suddenly, they heard a female voice from out of nowhere saying, "That's not going to happen!"

Selena crashed through the window, with her wings out. She took out her sword and said slyly, "Hello, Jackson. Do you miss me?" Then

Morgana growled furiously to Jackson, "WHO IS THIS?"

Jackson groaned. He knew his half-sister would mess up his plans. He said, "This is my half-sister, Selena Roberts. She's a bigger pain in my neck than my brother, and she's also immortal, too." He turned to Selena, took his sword out, and said, "So, sis...I guess you just can't keep your nose from getting into my business. Now, I'm going to defeat you and take your power. Highlander battle, one-on-one, me against you." He said to the thugs, "I'm about to enter into a Highlander battle against my half-sister, so make sure no one else interferes. And you should keep an eye out for my brother, PowerPaws and the TTC-when you see them, kill them." The henchmen nodded, gave a salute, and then left off to guard the mall. Once the two were alone, they started the battle. The sounds of their swords clashing filled the entire mall, as they turned their swords around and struck each other, the lightning coming out of their swords as they fought back and forth with force.

Meanwhile, Charles and PowerPaws arrived at the cave. Charles opened his sword case and took his sword out. He put it on while he was getting his new Dragon suit. He said, "All right, PowerPaws-stand back. I'll save this suit for the future." PowerPaws nodded, then stood aside as it came around him like Iron Man's suit. He put on his Dragon Helmet and put his sword on his back. He took the keys to his Dragon car, and opened the doors with it. He continued, "We're taking my car."

"Can this go any faster to get to the president?" asked PowerPaws as she entered the car.

Charles replied, "Yes, it can. Put on the seatbelts and hang on tight."

He turned on his car, and its wheels began to unfold from underneath the car. Then, it blasted off in Mach 3 to Neo-Fairlane.

On the way, PowerPaws heard her cell phone ringing. She answered it, saying, "Hello?"

The voice at the other end said, "PowerPaws, this is Bentley."

"Hey, Bentley," replied PowerPaws. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the far corner of Maple Street, just several miles away from the Neo-Fairlane Town Center, with the TTC. And it looks like some toon villains are there, too."

PowerPaws was stunned. She shouted, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Dr. Hamsterviel told me that he'll meet you and Charles there to talk things over. Don't worry-I consider myself a picture-perfect referee between you and the Anti-Toons."

The car arrived at Maple Street, where the others were waiting for them. PowerPaws started the interrogation. She asked Dr. Hamsterviel, "So, Morgana set you free and put you to work?"

"That's what she did," replied Dr. Hamsterviel. "We all agreed to help her build the Doom Ray, until she turned all bossy and stuff."

"But did you know that you just violated your 2,000-year sentence by breaking out of jail and following her? Once we get this over with, we're gonna throw in another 2,000 years for that."

"Wait!" Evil Bert exclaimed desperately. "Don't put us back in jail again! It was horrible!"

"Yeah," added Belladonna. "And the food over there was _so_ awful!"

PowerPaws thought it over for a moment. Then, she said, "Okay, tell you what-you help us defeat Morgana, and I'll ask President Raccoon to give all of you a pardon."

"You will?" said the toon villains in unison.

PowerPaws nodded and replied, "I mean it."

Dr. Hamsterviel smiled. He said, "All right. We'll take the deal."

Just then, someone said, "I don't think so."

Everyone turned around and saw a sable-brown cat in a white mackintosh trenchcoat, with a light-green plaid deerstalker cap on his head. Standing beside him was a small grey mouse in the same white trenchcoat, but with a little purple fedora. Their names were Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse, the detective duo.

PowerPaws was stunned. She muttered, "Snooper? I...I thought you was dead!"

"Of course, I wasn't, PowerPaws," replied Snooper. "Only a huge bombing incident in L.A. would do nothing to kill off a clever private-eye like me."

"Do you know him?" Charles said to PowerPaws. She nodded and said, "Yes, I do, Charles. I was an honored guest at his cousin's wedding."

Snooper looked at the TTC and smiled happily. He said, "Krystal? Is that you?"

Krystal looked up, smiled and shouted, "Snoop! You're back!"

The two ran towards each other and shared a tender hug and a kiss. Fox said, "That's your husband, Krystal?"

"No," she replied. "He's my boyfriend."

Fox rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

"How did you happen to survive the attack?" asked Brandy.

"It's a long story," said Snooper. "But I'll tell you. It all started in the Hanna-Barbera Convention in Los Angeles-"

Bentley interrupted, "I was there, too!"

Snooper gave Bentley a stern look. He said, "Must you interrupt while I'm explaining my side of the story?"

"Sorry, Snoop."

"Now, as I was saying...it all began in the Hanna-Barbera Convention in Los Angeles, about a year ago, I think. I was over there, talking and reminiscing with my old pals. Krystal was there, too, and as soon as I first laid my eyes upon her, it was love at first sight. Punkin' Puss double-dared me to ask that beautiful cerulean vixen out on a date, which I eventually did. We talked for a few minutes, and surely enough I felt confident that she was the one for me. I was just about to ask her on a dinner date when it all happened-a large explosion that devastated the Staples Center! The whole place was so torn down, it looked like a scene from a post-apocalyptic film. Me, I was severely injured head-to-toe, and Krystal, she was nowhere to be seen. Thinking I was dead, they buried me in the graveyard next to the park. But they didn't know I was still alive-I got up out of my gravesite and went over to the remains of the building where the disaster took place. Over there, I found a piece of what looked to me on a bomb, and the inscription on it said, 'This is for my dumb parents. Signed, Jackson Roberts'. Now that I knew who was responsible for the terrible bombing that nearly killed me, I went, via a cruise ship, on a year-long worldwide journey to Washington D.C., to warn President Raccoon about the incoming danger. It was long and very tiring, but I did have one heck of a good time gathering these items to give to you."

With that, he produced a large green knapsack, filled to the brim with tons of stuff Snooper had collected on his adventure around the world. Evil Lisa asked, "What's in that bag, Snoop?"

"You'll be glad you asked," replied Snooper. "I have only a few items that I can give to you guys. First item up-a deck of dueling cards from Yugi Muto, the prime minister of Japan."

Charles said, "Wow! It's amazing how one famous duelist could become a prime minister of his home country."

Snooper nodded and replied, "Yes, Charles, and he told me to give them to you. They'll help you in defeating Jackson and Morgana, so use them wisely." To Bentley, he continued, "And Bentley, I will give you a vial of Gummiberry Juice. Grammi Gummi, who owned a shop over in Europe, told me to give this to you. When you drink it, not only will it give you the ability to bounce all over the place, but it will also give you super-strength."

"Gee," said Bentley, smiling. "Thanks, Snooper."

"And PowerPaws," continued Snooper, turning to PowerPaws. "Since you are one of my favorite companions next to Blab here, as well as a great hero, I want to give you this very, very special item...a wrist laser."

PowerPaws looked at the item that Snooper was offering her. It looked like an ordinary watch, except that it has a button that can shoot out a red laser that can cut through metal. She asked, "Is that for me?"

Snooper said, "It's a gift from Carmen Cortez and her brother Juni, the Spy Kids. I can't tell you about their hideout, though-it's a heavily guarded secret. This wrist laser is designed to _look_ like a watch, but when you press this button, a laser comes out and it will cut through any kind of metal, especially steel."

PowerPaws smiled, took it from his paws, and slapped it on her wrist. It fitted her perfectly. Snooper continued, "My final stop was New York. And I was at a junkyard when I witnessed the unimaginable-I saw Jackson reviving Morgana from here grave there."

"You did?"

"Yes. And as soon as they left, I met a fox and told her about their plan to kidnap President Raccoon and take over the world."

"It's true!" said Vanessa.

Charles said, "So, you were the one who contributed to the quest to stop Morgana. I'd give you credit for giving us a tip, but we don't have time to lose. We've got to go to the Town Center and get there fast." Turning to the toon villains, he said, "You're very welcome to join us, if you can. Once this is all over, you'll all be pardoned by the president himself. Understand?"

The toon villains looked at each other, then they nodded in agreement. Dr. Hamsterviel said, "Whatever you tell us, we'll do it for you."

So, they left off for the Neo-Fairlane Mall, to stop Jackson and Morgana.


	9. Chapter 8: Apocalypse Now!

Chapter 8: Apocalypse Now!

Morgana had been sitting on her throne, waiting impatiently. She said to Jackson, "It's been far too long, Jackson. WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Chill out, Morgana," said Jackson desperately. "They should be here in any minute."

"How much time is left on the time bomb in the theater?"

"5:25-five hours, twenty-five minutes left."

Morgana snickered. "Good! I'll bet Charles and his dumb raccoon friend will never make it on time." She looked up and saw Blaze entering the mall.

"Jackson, Morgana," said Blaze, unsheathing her claws. "My husband's coming in here to rescue President Raccoon. Either let them go or I'll make you."

Morgana replied slyly, "Well, if it isn't little Mrs. Charles Roberts herself, Blaze the Cat. Go ahead, dear-try to take on us if you can, but I'm afraid that will be another complicated matter. Remember the Nanny you gave your son to take care of?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

Morgana smiled and gestured to the Nanny approaching the throne. Blaze looked closer and gasped in shock. That was no Nanny-it was a robot! Blaze exclaimed fearfully, "Charlie!"

"Mama!" Charles II cried, trying hard to free himself from the robot's strong grip. Morgana continued, "This is the so-called Nanny, the Mary Poppins 3000, set at Evil Mode. I know you've forgotten the one sense you claim you have had-learning to trust others who seem suspicious to you. I'm sorry, Blaze, but if you want your son to live, we'll have to come to some sort of an arrangement."

"Which is...?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

With that, Jackson hit Blaze with his sword. She went flying towards the ground, wounded and unconscious. Charlie wailed, "Mama! No!"

Morgana laughed evilly. She then said, "So, Mrs. Roberts, tell me which burial do you prefer-six feet under or six feet underwater?" She turned to Jackson and said, "Throw her body into the river outside the city limits."

Suddenly, the Dragon Car came crashing into the window and landed on the ground. Charles and PowerPaws came out of the car, and behind them were the Time Toon Cops and the toon villains. Charles saw Blaze, and seeing that she was injured, he stared angrily at Jackson and Morgana. He shouted, "Jackson and Morgana, leave my wife and my friends alone! You want us, not them."

Morgana laughed at them and said, "So, you want to save them, huh? You asked for it!"

A metal cage, which was hanging on the ceiling, fell down fast. PowerPaws looked up, saw it, and shouted, "Charles, look out!" She pushed Charles out of the way, and ended up getting caught in the trap. After getting up, Charles saw his friend, now trapped in the cage. He shouted, "PowerPaws!"

"Now that we are finally here," continued Morgana. "I'm going to pit you against your brother into a Highlander fight-and no one interferes in this match, so you better get ready. However, I am saving your head for the last showdown, and so I'm going to duel you. Let the stakes be risen! If you win, the Raccoon family and your wife are free to go. But if _I_ win, then you, PowerPaws, the Raccoon family, and your wife will die, and so will your son! Do you agree to those terms? Remember-no tricks." Jackson had his hand crossed behind his back, and when Morgana saw that, she smiled.

Charles was in a fix. He had never dueled before, even though Snooper had given him the cards. PowerPaws whispered to him, "Charles, it's the only way you can win this battle. I'll find a way to free myself from this cage, and when I'm out, Bentley, Vanessa, and I will sneak on over to the Star Theater to free Bert and his folks. Remember-you _can_ do this."

Charles nodded, and then turned to his evil brother. He said, "OK, Jackson. LET'S DUEL!" He took out his dueling cards as his deck, and put them in his duel disk. Jackson took out his duel disk and put his cards on it. They were distributed 4000 Life Points each.

"I will go first," said Charles. Then he took out a card and looked at it. "I play Electric Wizard in Def. Mode and I put one card face down."

Jackson laughed while he took out the next card. He replied, "Oh, yeah? I have Dark Cards, and they're the same as your monsters. So, I call on Dark Electric Wizard in Attack mode and attack the Electric Wizard with your Dark Electric Attack."

Jackson's monster lurched forward to attack, but Dragon Z smirked while he was watching this. He said, "Wrong. You've just walked into my trap. I play a Trap Card, Mirror Force, which means it can reply the attacker's attacks and send it back to them." Then the attack got sent back, and Jackson was hit hard and he lost 3500. He growled, "That's not over yet, Charles-this is just the beginning."

While Morgana was watching the duel, PowerPaws was cutting the cage bars with her wrist laser. Once she was free, she signaled Bentley and Vanessa to come with her and together they she tip-toed over past the throne to the Star Theater. When they arrived there, PowerPaws stopped and motioned her friends to stop. She said, "Wait! There are robots around this place."

She was right-there were Cryorax robots still guarding the theater. She continued, "My senses tell me that there are robots outside the theater and inside. They're completely dangerous, and have ray guns that can evaporate anyone who dares to come their way."

Bentley asked, "How can you tell there are robots inside and outside the Star Theater?"

"I'm psychic, Bentley," replied PowerPaws. "I was created to possess a great number of superpowers. Let's see if I can try to distract them." She used her telekinetic powers to lift up a nearby cardboard box and fold it, origami-style, into a decoy of herself. Then, she sent it to walk past the robots. When they spotted the cardboard decoy walking by, they took out their ray guns and followed it, abandoning their posts. Bentley and Vanessa were impressed. Vanessa said, "Nice work, PowerPaws!"

"I'm not finished yet," she replied. She took another box and turned it into another decoy. She sent it walking past the theater, and the robots from inside followed it. After looking around, PowerPaws said, "The coast is clear. Now, we go."

They ran inside the theater and found Bert and his family, still tied to their seats and watching half of _Volcano High_. PowerPaws looked at the time bomb by the door. It was 4:06.

She ran over to Bert, took the cloth piece out of his mouth, and started freeing him. Bert said happily, "PowerPaws! You're here! We're just halfway through the last movie and the bomb's just about to go off!"

PowerPaws put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. He nodded, and let her free the rest of his clan. After they were all freed from their seats, PowerPaws and her two friends managed to get to the door quickly. Suddenly, a gruff voice said, "And just where do you think you're going?"

They spun around and saw Lucemon, Piedmont, Storm, and Lax standing there, guns in their hands. Lucemon said with a sneer, "You're not going anywhere, you creeps. Stick around while you can-the bomb will be the death of you yet." They all laughed.

Holding a vial of Gummiberry Juice, Bentley said boldly, "Not when I'm around!" He took a sip and in an instant he began jumping around, dodging the bullets. After their guns had run out of bullets, the thugs had no choice but to use their hands and feet as weapons. But Bentley had an even better idea-he had starred in a great number of kung-fu action films, and he knew all the moves by heart. With this in mind, he threw punches, kicks, and karate chops on the startled henchmen, who then started to turn tail and run away. PowerPaws, Vanessa, Bert, and his family cheered as Bentley smiled proudly and blew on his paw.

Moselle cheered happily, "Hurray for Uncle Bentley!"

"With the thugs eliminated and the robots gone," said Bentley. "We should be able to get back and help Charles."

Nicole said, "Of course, Bentley. But...what about the bomb?" She was pointing at the bomb near the door, the time now being 3:43. Bentley went over to the bomb and tried to disable it by nibbling on its cords. Unfortunately, that didn't work, for the time on the bomb accelerated to only 20 seconds! Bentley said, "Guys, you'd better get out of here fast. I'll deal with this stubborn little object." His friends fled the theater, and waited for Bentley to come out. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

BOOM!

The explosion wrecked the entire theater inside and out. Vanessa screamed, "BENTLEY!" After it was over, they looked up. The Star Theater was now a charred a burnt-up mess, but Bentley was nowhere to be seen. Bert, saddened at the untimely death of his favorite brother-in-law, hung his head mournfully and said, "Poor old Bentley...only a good talented fellow like him would die so very young..."

Vanessa covered her face in her paws and started sobbing wildly. Soon, the whole group started crying along with her. Just then, Dolly happened to look up and shout, "Guys! Guys! Look!"

They looked up and gasped in surprise. There at the entrance, charred and tattered but still alive, was Bentley! Vanessa ran over to him and covered his face in kisses. She gave him a hug and said happily, "Oh, Bentley! You're alive! What had happened?"

"Nothing," replied Bentley slyly. "Just that I decided to put the bomb in the popcorn maker." As he said that, they looked around and became amused that the whole theater was teeming with hot, buttery, freshly popped popcorn. Bert bent down, picked up a handful, and after munching on it, he said, "You're right, Bentley-you sure do know how to make a _burning_ impression on this old theater!" Everybody laughed.

Back at the duel, Charles' LP was at 500, while Jackson's LP was at 1300 points. Jackson laughed and said, "So, my dear brother, with 500 LP it looks like you're going to lose to me. I'm pretty confident that your friends and your wife will die, because you will never be able to save them." He and Morgana laughed triumphantly, but Charles wasn't listening. He had a Super Fusion card, 3 Red Eyes Black Dragons, 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons, and his Ying Yang Dragon Card in his deck. He picked out one and smiled-this was going to be his trump card for his victory.

Charles said, "Bragging about your victory won't get you nowhere, Jackson. Now it's time to meet your end!"

Jackson and Morgana stopped laughing, and they became surprised. Jackson said, "You only got 500 LP left. How are you going to pull this off?"

"The answer is right here," replied Charles. "I put 3 Red Eyes Black Dragons, 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons and the Super Fusion card in the middle. I am going to call the Balance Dragon. Yin-Yang Dragon, come out now!" The sky above them grew dark as a Balance Dragon (with the white head part of its body and a black part of its body) started to materialize. It landed on the ground and roared.

Jackson was shocked at seeing this. He muttered fearfully, "Oh, no...the Yin-Yang Dragon. You had that card hidden from me so I wouldn't make a Dark version of it."

Charles continued, "I knew you'd figure you that out-it's true that I hid it. Now it is over for the two of you. I will give the dragon infinity attack and Def. Points!"

PowerPaws, Bentley, Vanessa, Bert, and the others were just returning to the battleground when they saw Charles with the Yin-Yang Dragon. PowerPaws whispered, "That's the Yin-Yang Dragon, the most powerful card in the world! With that monster, Charles is a cinch to win this duel!" They started cheering him on, but they had to stay hidden so Morgana wouldn't see them.

Charles yelled boldly, "Now, Yin-Yang Dragon, finish them off with the Light and Dark Blast Attack!"

The Yin-Yang Dragon opened its mouth and fired the Light and Dark Blast Attack at Jackson, sending his LP all the way to 0. Jackson screamed, "No! This is impossible! Curse you, Charles! Curse you and all of your friends!"

Morgana said to Jackson angrily, "I knew I should've trusted you in the first place, Jackson. You're a really bad duelist!"

Jackson replied defensively, "How can you call me a bad duelist, Morgana? I've been dueling since I was a teenager!"

"I can see it written on your face. From now on, I consider you permanently fired. Get out of here!"

"Fine-then I'm going over to the good side. You're on your own!"

Morgana fumed, before sitting back on her throne and mumbling to herself. Then, she said to Charles, "All right, Charles, you win. Since I see that you're not pulling off any tricks on me, I will be very obligated to free my prisoners..."

Charles and his friends had only left the mall when the thugs came up to Morgana's throne. Lax shouted desperately, "Your Highness! Your Highness! We've got bad news!"

"Bad news?" said Morgana, puzzled. "But the battle's over and I've set President Raccoon and his family free."

"But they've already been free," said Piedmont. "A female Mixer, a fox, and a raccoon came in and took the prisoners away from the theater-one of them beat us to the punch, and I mean literally!"

Morgana stared at them for some time. Then her anger rising, she shouted, "They...did...WHAT?"

Outside, Charles and his friends were getting ready to go home. Bentley said to Vanessa, "You know? After a long and hard battle, I think this occasion calls for a very special question."

"A question?" said Vanessa. "What is it?"

Holding her paw in his and looking deep into her eyes, Bentley replied, "Vanessa Armington, would you do me the honor of becoming my-"

His endearing proposal was soon interrupted by a loud eruption coming from inside the mall.


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet Victory

Chapter 9: Sweet Victory

They looked up and saw a huge pile of smoke and fire rising from the Neo-Fairlane Mall. And out of it came Morgana's angry voice.

"CHARLES ROBERTS!" she roared. "I knew you were up to no good! While I was sitting there watching you and Jackson battle it out, your two-timing partner PowerPaws snuck off to free my prisoners! Now you're gonna pay for that dirty trick you played on us!"

"You're out of luck, Morgana," declared Charles. "Jackson just said that he quit and now he's going to be part of our team!"

"Guess again."

As she said that, they heard the door of Jackson's Dark Hover Car slam shut. Inside of it was Jackson, smiling evilly. He said in a mocking tone, "I sure did get you this time, didn't I, brother?"

Charles became infuriated. Jackson had tricked him into letting him join the good guys, and he's still part of Morgana's evil army! Charles yelled, "Jackson! Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm just a born prankster," replied Jackson, grabbing his keys from his pocket. "It just goes to show that you even can't trust a relative who had been with the dark side for many, many years. Next time, Charles, I will get you and PowerPaws. You can count on it." Then he sped off into the streets, until he was almost out of sight.

Morgana said, "Have you learned your lesson? When it comes to the battle for world domination, there's no stopping the Lizzie Borden of Manhattan-which is me, of course! I'm taking my remaining henchmen to another hideout, and next time you won't be able to get away with it easy. And I swear that one day, Charles-just one day-I will destroy you all! When I strike again, I will be bigger, stronger, and much more powerful than you ever imagined. Take note, Dragon Z-I SHALL RETURN!" There was another explosion, and when they looked up again, she was gone, and so were her henchmen.

Charles went over to check on Blaze. As he was rubbing her cheek, he whispered, "Blaze? Are you okay, love?"

Blaze nodded and whispered back, "Yes, Charles. I'm...fine."

Snooper came over and said, "What happened, Charles? Did you defeat Jackson and Morgana?"

"No, Snooper," answered Charles. "But we did rescue Bert and his family."

Snooper looked at Blaze and saw that she was brutally injured. He asked, "And what of your cat?"

"Call the ambulance. And while you're at it contact the police and the fire department, too."

Snooper nodded dutifully and took out his cell phone to dial 911. Soon, the Neo-Detroit Police, the firemen from the Neo-Detroit Fire Department, and the ambulance from the hospital arrived at the scene. Witnesses were interviewed and checked for injuries while Snooper talked with the police officers and told them about the incident.

Blaze was picked up and treated for cuts and burns. While all this was happening, a police officer handed little Charlie to her. The little raccoon toddler was frightened and crying, but Blaze nuzzled him and gently stroked his fur, whispering tenderly, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Mommy's going to be all right."

Charles was surprised. He said, "Is that your kid?"

Blaze replied, "He is, Charles. Since you were asleep for 994 years, I felt lonely and depressed. I eventually ended up having an affair with President Raccoon, and that was before I knew the very embarrassing consequences that would result from it. So, when I found out I was pregnant, I told Bert about it. At first, he felt scared that everybody-even his people-would find out that he was cheating on his wife. However, Lisa _did_ find out and I, too, was scared that she would bash him for it. Luckily, she had no feelings against me and the baby growing inside me, and she forgave Bert, vowing that she would accept any more children I might have by him. Nine months passed, and my little Charlie was born. He was the illegitimate son of President Bert Raccoon-don't forget that he is your son, too. I thought you were going to be mad at me for what I had done."

Charles said, "It's okay, Blaze. It's not your fault, after all." He smiled as he took Charlie from her lap and looked at him. Charlie smiled at Charles, and called him a name he had never heard for 994 years: "Dada!"

"Hello, son," said Charles. "What's your name?"

"Charlie," babbled Charlie.

"How old are you now?"

"Two."

"I guess you haven't seen me for a long time, huh?"

"No-Mama said I have other dada."

"Oh, I get it-your first 'dada' was Bert, right?"

Charlie nodded and hugged Charles. He cooed happily, "Love you, dada."

With his newly accepted son sleeping in his arms, Charles turned to Blaze and said, "I remember how this world works now, love. Bert had fathered our son, and I am fine with that. If you need another kid and decide to make out with him, I am fine with that, too. I love kids, Blaze-don't get me wrong." Blaze smiled and she hugged him. Charles smiled back and hugging her while the others were looking on.

Bentley, frustrated that his attempts to propose to Vanessa were interrupted, shouted, "Can't somebody just shut up and let me get the ball rolling?"

Everybody went silent, startled at his loud request. He went back to Vanessa and held her hand, smiling at her. He continued, "Now, where were we when Morgana interrupted us? Oh, yeah-Vanessa Armington, I've been in love with you for such a long time. And in so saying-" He muttered under his breath, "I hope there are no further interruptions..."

"What are you trying to say to me, Bentley?" asked Vanessa.

Bentley replied shyly, "Well, uh, you see...I was going to say, uh...what was that again?"

Vanessa giggled and said, "You crack me up. What is it?"

After hesitating for a moment, Bentley answered, "...Vanessa Armington, would you do me the honor of becoming my life-I mean, wife?"

Everybody laughed at this. Bentley was so shy, he often messes up a word or two. But Vanessa didn't mind that at all and she said, "Yes, Bentley. Of course, I'll marry you!"

As the couple started to hug and kiss, everybody smiled and applauded. Selena, also witnessing the heartfelt moment, was about to fly back to her hideout when PowerPaws put her hand on her shoulder.

"You can't leave us too soon, Selena," said PowerPaws. "You were there before we arrived, and we were very impressed by the way you tried to defend the president and his family. Would you like to join our team? We'll make it worth your while."

Selena said doubtfully, "But I have to go back, PowerPaws. I don't know if I really want to join the TTC."

PowerPaws looked around and noticed Snooper and Krystal arguing. She went over to them, stopped the fight, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Snooper was such a rat!" snarled Krystal. "He insisted that I should marry him, but I found out from Blab that he was with another girl named Tiffany Turlington!"

"Tiffany?" said PowerPaws. "Wasn't she Brandy's old friend?"

"She was," replied Snooper. "I was wandering around in Texas when we met, and we were going steady for three weeks before we broke up!"

Krystal retorted, "I saw you talking on the phone with her, Snoop! You can't lie to me!"

"Oh, yeah? Then I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Fine with me!"

Snooper walked off, grumbling and muttering to himself, "Some girlfriend she just turned out to be..."

That's when PowerPaws had an idea. She went back to Selena and asked, "Selena, how would you like a boyfriend to keep you company for the rest of your life?"

"A boyfriend?" replied Selena. "PowerPaws, where on earth do you think I'm going to find a-"

"You're looking at him."

Selena looked up and saw Snooper sitting on the curb. She went over to him and said, "Is your girlfriend giving you a hard time?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend now," replied Snooper. "She thinks I'm cheating on her! If only I had a new girlfriend who wouldn't be judging people like that."

Selena smiled and said, "You're talking to her."

Snooper looked up and jumped in surprise. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Selena Roberts," she replied sweetly. "Charles' half-sister. You can call me the Raven if you want to. What's your name?"

"Super Snooper, the world's greatest private-eye."

The two looked at each other for a while and smiled. Then they began to share a kiss. After that, Selena said to PowerPaws, "I've changed my mind-I'd love to join your team, PowerPaws."

PowerPaws smiled-having played Cupid, she had the private-eye cat and the Toon Raven knee-deep in love. And along with the engagement of Bentley Raccoon and Vanessa Armington, it was truly a sweet victory.


	11. Chapter 10: Many Happy Returns

Chapter 10: Many Happy Returns

The wedding of Bentley Raccoon and Vanessa Armington took place in the Toon Church in Washington DC. Every human and toon had come to see the wedding, all of them fans of the movies and TV shows the bridegroom starred in. Even his publicist/director, Maurice LeChien (he's a male poodle from France and he has a distinctive accent) was there. Charles and his friends were also there.

As soon as everyone piled into the large cathedral, Charles was sitting in the front pew, with Bunnie Rabbot by his side. His wife, Blaze, was sitting with Bert on the other side. She was going to file a divorce against Charles, but she didn't have the heart to tell him about it.

In the third pew on the right side of the church, President Raccoon's family was seated and they were waiting for the wedding to begin. Bert's daughter Moselle and Ralph's daughter Dolly were chosen to be flower girls. They were both wearing adorable little pink dresses, with golden hair bows adorning their heads. As they watched the two little raccoons scatter white rose petals along the aisle, Ralph said to Melissa, "Don't they look beautiful, Melissa?"

"Yes, Ralph," she replied. "But not as beautiful as our little bundle of joy." In her arms, she was holding their new child, a baby boy, named Morris Raccoon. He looked just like his father, but he had blue eyes just like Melissa's. George and Nicole Raccoon were sitting next to the couple. They were delighted that their "little genius" had finally grown up.

"This is so wonderful," said George happily. "It reminds us of the time when we got married."

Nicole said, "You were nervous back then, George. In fact, you were so timid, that when it was time for the ring ceremony, you dropped one of the rings."

George blushed and replied sheepishly, "Oh, yeah...that."

Just then, Great-Aunt Gertie happened to come by. Noticing her, Bert said, "Hi, Gertie! How did you like those hiking boots we gave you?"

"Great!" she replied. "It was a good thing that they lasted me a lifetime! Do you mind if I can sit in your pew?"

"Help yourself."

In the second pew behind the pew where Charles was sitting, Selena and Snooper were sitting together. They were newly engaged, as evidenced in the shiny silver ring that Selena was wearing on the fourth finger of her left hand. Snooper whispered to Selena lovingly, "Soon, we'll be having a wedding just like theirs."

"Yes, Snooper," replied Selena, kissing her feline husband-to-be. "Very soon." Fox and Krystal were sitting next to Selena and Snooper, and they were engaged, too.

Bert Jr., Rocky, James, Sidney, and Andrew had walked down the aisle as groomsmen. Alex II's daughters Rachel, Lena, Gracie, and Verna were the bridesmaids. PowerPaws was the maid of honor, and Itchy Itchiford was the best man (or rather, "best dog").

The preacher, Reverend Lovejoy (from Springfield), was expected to perform the ceremony. But when Vanessa walked down the aisle and stood right next to Bentley, he was nowhere to be found. Silence reigned the church. Then Bert said, "Hey...where's Reverend Lovejoy?"

"He's not here today," said one of the ushers. "His wife said he's in Idaho to visit his sister and brother-in-law. The new preacher should be here in any moment now to take his place."

"No!" said Bert. "He's been the minister of this church for many years! He was the one who joined me and Lisa together!"

"I know, Mr. President. Vanessa told us that she knows a good preacher from New York. He's the priest of the First Amalgamated Church."

Bert's eyes widened. He muttered, "You mean...Father Changstein-El-Gamal?"

"Yes. And Vanessa is a fervent believer in this new religion."

"All right. Send him in."

"As you wish, Mr. President."

A few minutes later, Father El-Gamal arrived at the pulpit. He was wearing the vestments of the First Amalgamated Church, a religion made up of a mixture of 20th-century religions-a mitre and clerical collar (Catholic), a yin-yang symbol on the peak of the mitre (Taoism), a bindi on his forehead (Hinduism), a payot (Judaism), an orange wrap (Buddhism), and a shoulder scarf adorned with stars and moons (spiritualism).

He said, "Good morning, everyone. Sorry about the delay-the Hoverbus broke down on the New Jersey Turnpike." He cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the love of Bentley Raccoon and Vanessa Armington, in holy matrimony, and to share in the support of the union of the Raccoon family and the Armington family as one. Let us pray..."

He bowed his head, and so did the others. While the prayers were beginning, Blabber (the ring bearer) whispered to Snooper, "I always love happy endings. Don't you think so, Snoop?"

"Blab!" Snooper whispered back in an irritated tone. "Be quiet! Everybody in here is praying. Haven't you forgotten your manners?"

Blabber replied nervously, "I'm sorry, Snoop."

As soon as everybody finished praying, Father El-Gamal turned to Bentley and said, "Bentley James Raccoon, do you take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and be good to her for all time?"

Bentley looked back at the congregation. Sweat was pouring down his face-despite his well-known bravery in the battles he had "fought" in his movies, he was very nervous when it came to public events, like weddings. He murmured, "I...I..."

"Monsieur Raccoon!" LeChien called out. "What are you doing? Zis is your moment, and you have to relish it, as you did in your films. Speak up! Accept ze offer!"

Bentley nodded nervously, then turned back to Father El-Gamal and said, "...I do."

"And Vanessa Beatrice Armington," the priest continued. "Do you take Bentley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and be good to him for all time?"

Vanessa replied, "I do."

"_Well, _that _was pretty easy_," thought Bentley.

Later came the vows and the exchange of rings. Then, Father El-Gamal concluded, "By the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The couple, now officially Mr. and Mrs. Bentley Raccoon, began to share a tender kiss, and the crowd cheered wildly. Bentley turned to the crowd, and with a smile on his face, he threw the garter to the male bachelors. It landed on Charles' head. He was talking to Sonic at the time, and when he found the garter on his head, he blushed. Then Vanessa threw a bouquet of flowers up in the air and it landed on Bunnie Rabbot's head. Bunnie turned to look at Charles and she blushed, too.

Everybody followed the couple to the Evergreen Cafe, where the reception was taking place. There was food to eat, punch to drink, fun games to play, and happy songs to sing. They even held a crazy karaoke contest over there. While they were listening to Snooper sing his version of "I Just Called To Say I Love You", George and Nicole were talking with the newlyweds.

"Now that you're our new daughter-in-law," said Nicole. "I think it's time we decided where you two would like to live. How would you like to come and move in with us in the Evergreen Forest?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Raccoon," replied Vanessa. "Bentley and I have already made up our mind. We're going to live in Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" said George, surprised. "Are you planning on becoming a movie star, like your husband?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to work as a photographer for a local newspaper company. You know...the "Daily Planet"?"

"You are?"

"That's right. I guess I'm not cut out to be a good actor, but Bentley is."

"It's okay, Vanessa. We love you just the way you are."

Onstage, Snooper continued to sing. However, he was so drunk, his slurring speech messed up the lyrics. "I just called...to shay...I wuv you...I just..." With that, he fell off the stage and passed out. Mr. Jinks shook his head and said to Bert, "Poor Snooper. He's been having too much of the catnip wine."

Bert added, "Which is why he resigned his position as Attorney-General."

Meanwhile, PowerPaws was talking with Blaze. Holding Charlie in her arms, PowerPaws said, "So, you're going to marry President Raccoon?"

"It was blissful, PowerPaws," replied Blaze. "He proposed to me just a week ago. Right now, we are expecting our second child."

"You are? Congratulations! I hope little Charlie here will be excited to have a new baby brother or sister."

"And that's not all-Lisa's expecting another child, too."

"Well, I'd like to congratulate her on that."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Blaze."

The reception was soon over, and Bentley and Vanessa drove off to the airport. They were going to take a plane to France, where they were going to spend their honeymoon. Charles said to Bentley, "Remember, Bentley-'Hello' in French is 'Bonjour', 'Goodbye' is 'Au revoir', and 'How are you?' is-"

"I know!" replied Bentley. "I've been learning French from my mom when I was a kid. I think I can handle it just for now."

"All right. Good luck, anyway."

Bentley and Vanessa waved "goodbye" and boarded the plane. After watching the plane fly off into the night sky, Charles said to Bunnie, "Well, there they go-a pair of happy newlyweds, taking a path leading to happiness."

Bunnie said, "I wish that was us."

"Yes. But we'll get our own happy ending very soon, Bunnie-just you wait and see."

Bunnie nodded and she and Charles began to share a kiss before going home.


	12. Epilogue: Goodbye

Epilogue: Goodbye

Now that Bentley and Vanessa were off on a honeymoon trip, everybody had already went home...except for Charles and Blaze. Even though she wasn't sure about marrying Bert, she still had something to tell him. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Is there something you need to tell me, love?" Charles asked.

Blaze replied sadly, "Charles, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have to get a divorce, and I am taking my son with me. I know this couldn't work out very well, so I am going to marry President Raccoon and be his second wife."

Charles was shocked at hearing this. Tears came out of his eyes as he said, "Blaze, listen. I'm sorry that I didn't mate with you in past 994 years, and I'm sorry I made you wait. But I really didn't mean it-in this world, Bert said any man or woman can have any number of wives or husbands. Why do you want to leave me?"

Blaze sighed as she looked at Charles. She knew this would hurt his heart. "I'm sorry, Charles, but this will make it worse. You'll have to be Charlie's uncle from now on-you're not his dad anymore."

"Are you making me...your brother?"

"I'm afraid so."

Just then, they heard some honking from the presidential limousine across the street. Bert peered out of the window and shouted, "Blaze! Come on! You're just only 25 minutes away to becoming Mrs. Bert Raccoon!"

Blaze waved back at Bert, before turning to Charles and whispering, "Goodbye, Charles. I'll still always love you." She kissed him, and then turned to leave. She went across the street to the limo and entered it.

Charles looked on as it drove away, and sighed. He had lost his one true love, and now he had to call Charlie his nephew, not his son. Since his parents' tragic death years ago, he wanted a new family-now that he found Bunnie, he was hoping to start over and have children with her very soon.

As time went on, there were many more marriages between Time Toon Cop members and the ones that they declare as their true loves. Selena married Snooper a month later, Fox and Krystal the next. Bert Raccoon Jr. married Nose Marie, and his brother Rocky married Bright Eyes. And Amy, well...she finally got her Sonic.

For the first time in 994 years, the Time Toon Cops were back together again. They had so many frontiers to explore, so many adventures to undertake, and so many recruits to find. But, like all the others, that would be just another story.

THE END


End file.
